battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin-Nagant M91/Battlefield 1
Mosin-Nagant M91 |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 56 RPM |ammotype = 7.62×54mmR |magazine = 5 rounds |reserve = 30 rounds |reload = Varies (See overview for details) |hud = |damage = 100 - 80 *80 (0-40 meters) *80 - 100 (40-60 meters) *100 (60-98.5 meters) *100 - 80 (98.5-140 meters) *80 (140+ meters) |vel = 820 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Infantry) 3 (Marksman) |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 (Infantry) 6.7 (Marksman) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic |faction = Russian Empire / White Army (Standard Issued Rifle) Red Army (Standard Issued Rifle)}} The Mosin-Nagant M91 is a weapon that was introduced in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Scout class.https://www.battlefield.com/news/article/in-the-name-of-the-tsar-new-info The Mosin-Nagant M91 statistically is almost identical to the Russian 1895 with the few differences manifesting in rate of fire and reload times. The Mosin is marginally slower when cycled, capable of 56 rounds per minute as opposed to the 1895's 64 RPM. When reloading the Mosin is faster during partial reloads with the 1895 being faster by a mere .023 seconds on an empty reload. Otherwise muzzle velocity, bullet drop, and sweet spot range being essentially the same. The key difference between the two lies in their choice of variants. Other than the Infantry versions which have different iron sights (although both have access to Radium sights, which are largely indistinguishable on either weapon), the Mosin-Nagant has a Marksman variant. Regardless, their mid-long range performance is similar enough to come down to personal preference between the rifles. A notable aspect of gameplay with the Mosin is the variation of reload animations, with a unique set of animations at every level of capacity. *Reloading with four bullets in the magazine has the player character place one bullet in, naturally (takes 3.15 seconds) *With three, the character puts in two bullets with one swift motion (takes 3.13 seconds) *With two, the two aforementioned animations are combined (takes 4.23 seconds) *Reloading with one bullet remaining shows a unique animation where the character ejects and catches the remaining bullet, then conducts an empty reload utilizing the stripper clip (takes 4 seconds) *Reloading from empty is a standard stripper clip reload (takes 3.9 seconds) There are two variants of the Mosin-Nagant M91: Infantry and Marksman. Infantry The Mosin-Nagant M91 Infantry is the basic variant of the rifle. It is equipped with iron sights. Marksman The Mosin-Nagant M91 Marksman is equipped with a medium-power scope. The Mosin-Nagant M91 is also the standard issued Rifle for the Russian Army/White Army and Red Army in servers that allows Standard issued rifles and Back to Basics. BF1 Mosin-Nagant Promo Art.jpg|Promotional Art BF1 Mosin Nagant idle.jpg|Mosin-Nagant on the map Soissons BF1 Mosin Nagant ADS.jpg|Aiming down sights BF1 Mosin Nagant reload 1.jpg|Single round reload BF1 Mosin Nagant reload 2.jpg|Stripper clip reload Weapon Skins · Cobadin · Monastir |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Gnila Lipa · Battle of Gorlice-Tarnów · Battle of Jugla · Battle of Lutsk }} Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 55 RPM |ammotype = |magazine = 5 rounds |startammo = 30 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = |btk = }} The Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine was introduced on May 23rd, 2018. The weapon is unlocked for use after pre-ordering the online standard or deluxe editions of Battlefield V on any platform. It features a shortened length and like the Carcano M91 Carbine uses iron sights rather than the usual Lens Sight. Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine BF1.png|Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine Single Reload.png|Reloading the single bullet Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine Stripper Clip Reload.png|Reloading the stripper clip Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine K Bullets.png|Reloading the K Bullets Trivia *Loading and ejecting a K Bullets with the Mosin-Nagant shows the character grabbing the bullet that is being ejected, which is a detail not featured with other single-shot rifles. It uses the initial ejection and catch animation of reloading with one bullet remaining. *While loading the stripper clip, the character notably angles the final bullet upwards halfway through the animation to press down the remaining rounds, which is perhaps to prevent misalignment of the bullet rims which is a common problem in reality with 7.62x54R ammunition in the rifle. *The empty reload animation shows the clip flying out as soon as the rounds are pushed in, an unusual trait not found in any other rifle's reload. *The Mosin-Nagant M91 was originally supplied with a sword-type bayonet when first introduced. This was changed to a spike bayonet when the Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine was added. References Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar